My Girl
by moonlight-stream
Summary: A mysterious letter pops up, leaving Jack something he gave a woman 14 years ago against his knowledge. Now Jack must learn the pains of fatherhood...better late than never! R&R CHAPTER 3 UP..after a very long time...
1. Default Chapter

A:N// This is my second story! I hope you like it, I thought up the beginning in the middle of science,( I'm amazed I was not asleep to actuly think of it)please, please! R&R, I accept ALL I want to know how good (or bad) my story is...thanks!)**  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters in this story, except the ones I've made up, belong to not me.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
The moon was high, and the stars were shining, and not a breath of wind touched the ocean. The waves that formed in the water were to be described as ripples, and they lapped silently against the hull of the notorious Black Pearl.  
  
It's Black sails were down, and a steady drunken snore could be heard from the crows nest. Some of the boards creaked and the clank of bottles being brought together and laughter could be heard from some of the cabins below. A dark figure leaned against the rail.  
  
His wild black hair was somewhat tamed by a red bandana, and beads and braids adorned it. He pulled at his beard, and tugged at his Buccaneer boot before taking another sip of the half empty rum bottle at his side. He surveyed the stars with his coal-lined eyes.  
  
"Cap'n"  
  
The man turned,  
  
"Yes Mr. Gibbs"  
  
"It's a late night maybe you should get to bed."  
  
The man, best known as Captain Jack Sparrow, nodded "aye" he said, and started down the stairs, he walked down the corridor and into the cabin marked as his own. Placing his hat on one of the many pegs that lined the wall, he than walked to his desk and sat at the chair. He thought on about the last few months, his escape, the return of his precious ship, and Will and Elizabeth's wedding. He smiled upon that, of course he had been invited, but no one, except the bride and groom, knew whom he was. "But I will never ever wear another fat merchant costume for the rest of my life..."  
  
He looked at the desk and began sorting through the papers that were on it. He came across a letter. He picked it up and looked at it curiously. Then he remembered in Tortoga, about 4 days ago, someone had slipped him such a letter. He opened it up, and saw it was written in a woman's hand, he skimmed it through, and his eyes opened wide, he read it again more slowly, then a third and forth time. He set it down on the table, shook his head, took a swing of rum, and flopped on his bed, shaking his head again he closed his eyes "what am I to do?" he mumbled to himself and then he drifted off to a steady slumber. *~*~*~*~  
  
The letter sat on his desk, and as he snored it rustled, and as the moon hit his window, the ink on it shone in the light:  
  
Dear Jack,  
I know you might not remember me, but I remember you. I remember the long walks on the beach at day, and the long nights. I remember you showing me freedom, from the rich life I was forced upon, the happiness it felt to free myself of parties, sitting straight, and too many dresses...that amazing feeling... But most of all I remember those nights in bed, my first, and also my last.  
  
That is what I have written this letter to you about, it's been 14 years since I saw you. 14 years of missing you, and freedom. But now I have become sick with the plague and I write my will. To you I leave my house, my money, but most of all my daughter, our daughter.  
  
Yes OUR daughter, you were the only man, so it has to be. She is 13 years old, strong, and adores the sea (I wonder where she go that...hmm?) You must bring her onto your ship, keep her safe, and care for her. I know it is a big responsibility, but do it, Or In my next state in life after death, I will make sure to haunt you.  
  
Our daughter will meet you at the Tavern know as the Blue Diamond on Romand Island on the 6th of June, if you are not there, she will wait until the 14th. You will know her. Her name is Amelia(though she insists on being called Mila) She wears the silver locket you gave me on your depart.  
  
I will miss this earth dearly, and I hope you will not forget the young noble girl you met in the Caribbean those 15 long years ago.  
  
Sincerely Yours, Lady Beth Gilbert  
  
(So...how did I do? Please review and tell me! I will be most grateful! I have the next chapter written and I need reviews to know if I shall post it!) 


	2. mila

1Disclaimer: I Own not Captain Jack Sparrow, Nor The black pearl or it's crew...)

A..N/ My second chapter Gasps! I decided to post this though my lack of reviews...though thank you who have reviewed....I will try to make this one longer then the last chapter, and sorry it took so long to troubles...and camp,( which by the way was 8 weeks long sorry!) sigh I am sorrry I am not a loyal writer but I SWEAR that next year my writing will, WILL, be more frequent! And now I will present to you...your second chapter :))

Chapter 2

Ramond Island was at the moment being pelted by bucket loads of rain, making the dirt roads turn into muddy rivers. The lone figures that walked the roads to their homes were either very brave...or very stupid. Most were tucked away in their beds or working hard in their shops. Some decided to stay up, thought the rain was bad. The many inns on this tiny island were beckons of noise and light in this harsh weather.

One small inn known as The Blue Diamond was protected from most of the rain by the 2 large buildings on ether side of it. Though the rain that did pelt the windows ,and the thunder, was being droned out by the noise within. The people danced, fought, and drank. Those who went to bed were few. Though how they sleep we will never know. A short girl with green eyes and long unruly black hair sat in the corner fazing everyone out as she played with the long silver chain that hung on her neck.

The girl was Mila, and at the moment she was here at her late mother's wishes. She missed her mother, and cursed the plague that had taken her away. She moved her fingers around the silver locket on her neck, it had been her mum's, given to her by who she said was her father. "Who is he?" she would ask eagerly, always to be answered by "when you are older..." she looked out at the rain pelted windows and whispered under her breath "I'm older now, and you are gone...you never told me..Oh why didn't you tell me?"

Tears began to streak her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away, her mother had told her not to cry. "Don't be sad little one." she had whispered into her ear the night she had passed on "this is just the next stage of life...for me and you.."

"Miss?"

She was startled out of her thoughts and looked at who had addressed her, it was the inn owner. A short fat man who's bald head shone brightly in the candlelight.

"Miss, it is a bit late someone as young as yourself... personally I think you should be upstairs, in bed and asleep...well...in bed anyways, Who ever you must be waiting for will come tomorrow."

Mila nodded, she didn't want to tell the man that no one in fact was waiting for her. She got up and started to walk towards the stairs. After she got up to her room, she sat on the bed and looked out the window, the noise from downstairs only slightly muffled by the closed door. She quickly got changed into her only nightgown, and blew out the candle. And laid down on her bed, preparing for a sleepless night. But as soon as her head touched the pillow, she began to feel the effects of the last few days, and her eyelids grew heavy. And through all the noise she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Mila was woken up the next morning by the sound of gulls swooping past her windows, and by the light of the sun hitting her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, by the look of the sun it was about 8 am. She was glad the rain was over, and sighed with relief, it was the 3rd day she had stayed here...the 9th of June maybe? She thought to herself.

After she had fully dressed, she hurried downstairs, and pulling a coin from her sash, she ordered some breakfast. She went to the table that she had sat at the night before, though this time the situation was better. Only a few other people were in the inn, and only one of them seemed to be drinking. A man in a black cloak who was sipping silently from a glass that looked to be filled with rum.

She didn't pay him much mind though, he had nothing to do with her. She set herself to the bowl of porridge that was in front of her. It was sweet with cinnamon and milk, with a bit of honey. When she was done, she set off into the streets. Taking a last look of the inn to make sure she hadn't left anything there. More people were coming in, and she didn't want to leave anything behind for untrustworthy hands. She didn't notice that the man with the rum had left.

She set off, heading in the direction of the sea. She loved the water, and was drawn to it. She often wondered why, seeing as her mother always hated water, Shuddered at the thought of taking a step onto a boat. Maybe her father was a sea captain, a commander of a ship, with a loyal crew. She tried to picture this, but was interrupted as a hand snaked from a alley and grabbed her, pulling her into it.

She turned to face who had grabbed her. Her fists were balled ready to punch. She saw his black cloak and instantly remembered him as the man who was drinking the rum in the inn. She looked into his coal lined eyes, and opened her mouth to talk, but he spoke before her.

"Where did you get that necklace miss?" he said, his voice quiet.

"What's it to you?" she hissed

"Just curious..." he replied "I won't hurt you..don't worry." he added as he let his hand drop from her shoulder.

She was about to turn to run when something stopped her. She sighed and replied "My mum gave it to me...on her deathbed...."

He nodded, his eyes softened a little "ah...and what is your name miss?"

She scowled again, "What's it to you?"

He smiled slightly, "as I said before, I'm just curious..."

She sighed, wondering where all her common sense had gone "My name is Mila...and what is yours?"

He smiled "Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow."

Mila's cheeks went pale,she started to back up slowly. this was Captain Jack Sparrow, One of the most feared Pirates in the world. This time she did run, but only got a few steps when she heard him call out softly.

"But it is Da to you..."

Mila froze and turned to face him, his eyes gleamed, his mouth in a some-what smile.

"Da?" she gasped turning pale.

Suddenly, Mila was very dizzy.

(A.N.Gaspers! Please review, I don't mind some flames..but please don't burn me! And if there are any typos...please don't blame me...typo demons plague me, and my spell check is crap!... That's it for now...and if you have any ideas IM me at either Or email me at Tootles!A.I.R.)


	3. learning

1AN:chapter 3, I hope you like them...Thank you to my reviewers, you give a young girl a hope to write :) Please don't mind any spelling mistakes/and or Grammar errors, I type fast-and I sometimes mess up...I fix most of them though...also, my knowledge of ships and their workings is well...nil...so please don't be upset if I mess up on stuff like that...and now...onto the story :)-)

(AN2: I just realized (after a reviewer wrote to me) that I actaully never posted this chapter...even though it has been sitting in my computer for...6 monthes...opps...um well...better late than never)

Disclaimer: sadly I do not Own Jack Sparrow, nor the Black Pearl Crew :(

Chapter 3

Mila sat up quickly with a gasp of breath, her thick hair, no longer restrained hit her in the face, and left stinging marks on her cheeks. She looked around the room, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light. When she could see, She noticed she was siting in a bed, in a room she had never seen before The room itself was small, plain and wooden. The only furniture besides the bed was a small table, that was more of a crate. Until now she had not noticed the ground beneath her went up and down in a steady motion. "Where the hell am I, she thought to herself." as her eyes went from one end of the room to the other.

Footsteps echoed in the hall outside the room. She looked over to the door , where she saw 2 pairs of feet had stopped before her doorway.

"You shouldn't have shocked 'er like that Cap'n"

This voice was gruff, but somewhat warm.

"Oh, Mr. Gibbs, you know I was never good at introductions..."

This voice sounded vaguely familiar, But when she had heard it, it wasn't as slurred.

"But telling her you were her Da like that..."

Suddenly she remembered what had happened. "I must have fainted..." she thought to herself "well you can't blame me...The famous Captain Jack Sparrow my father? It can't be! I must be dreaming...I have to be!"

Her train of thought was ended abruptly by a smashing bottle.

"Well, If you hadn't told me to go fetch her, I wouldn't have shocked her, Bloody hell! I wouldn't 'ave met her! But no you had to insist that I go over and get her."

"It was haunting you Cap'n , talking about it in your sleep, I had to convince you somehow..."

"BUT THREATENING ME LIKE THAT?"

"Shhh...you'll wake er! and it' not like I threatened your life or anything"

"WHAT YOU SAID WOULD HAVE BEEN WORSE THAN THREATENING A MAN"S LIFE!"

In a quieter tone he added. "Threatening to throw a man's rum supplies overboard..."

He made a sound as though a shiver had passed through him...

She raised a eyebrow. As she did, a sudden pitch made her flop out of the bunk. She landed on the floor with a solid thump, a quiet 'ow' escaping her lips. The door opened, and the two man peered in. She recognized Sparrow's face instantly, though without the hood she could see a red bandana held back a mane of wild black hair from his face. His hair was the same exact shade as hers. She tore her eyes from him, to let them settle on the other man. This man had a roundish face, that was red and chapped from salt air, and strong winds. He had gray whiskers, and a large nose that had the looks as if it had been broken twice. His mouth was straight, with a hint of smile to it. His eyes were black, and sparkled through his gruffness. She the rubbed the back of her head, which had hit the ground

"At least I know it's not a dream..." she thought as the ache spread "Now...I have to ask..."

"Is that good or bad?"

(A.N Sorry for the shortness of it all :)And I'm sorry about the wait...I really truly am...um...I will try to post faster (But I say that a lot don't I?) What can I say, I have commitment problems..I guess I shouldn't get into a relationship anytime soon...erm...R&R..and maybe I will write a LONGER chappy and I will post it SOONER...maybe...JUST maybe...)


End file.
